


Production

by iArgent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Other, Slow Sex, happy caleb, happy comfy molly, reuinion, squishy emotions, way less sex then I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Molly returns from a seminar that lasted quite a while, his first act is to seduce his longtime lover, Caleb. Mostly he just wants cuddles.





	Production

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just, crazy smut. and instead Molly was like "But what if we were just squishy and happy and warm and stuff?" And I ran with it because content tired Molly is a soft tiefling if ever there was one.

Caleb Widogast, Doctor of Transmutation Theory, waved at a violently waving student as he stopped outside his office. This student was a bit of a troublesome one, but Caleb had answered his questions, and the student seemed happy. Caleb waited for the man to be out of sight before unlocking his office and turning the knob.

 

It stuck on a half rotation, meaning he’d just locked his door instead of unlocking it. Groaning in frustration and knowing someone had broken in soured his mood. On his second attempt the knob turned easily and the door swung open without even the slightest hint of a squeak. Before Caleb could take stock, he was pulled in by the shirtfront as the door swung partway closed behind him. For a moment all Caleb registered were bright red eyes as he was backed into the door, effectively closing it, finally beginning to chuckle as Molly twisted the lock and tucked his face into Caleb’s neck, a growly purr making him smile.

 

Caleb turned his head slightly to kiss a black horn between bright jewelry. He knew Molly couldn’t feel much there but it always made him smile in the way that had his eyes crinkling up and his tail swishing.

 

“Stop that.” Molly grumbled, talons beginning to almost offhandedly unbutton Caleb’s shirt.

 

“Stop what?” Caleb asked, still a small laugh in his voice. Molly was like this, making him confused one moment, amused and laughing the next.

 

“Being all…cute. This isn’t cute.”

 

“What isn’t cute?”

 

He wasn’t even joking. He wasn’t teasing. Molly had his face tucked into Caleb’s neck, making his Happy-Molly noises, his tail was swishing and lashing, catching on Caleb’s ankles and squeezing before going back to swishing. Sure, Molly was undoing his shirt but that could be for a multitude of reasons, and Molly had, unquestionably, broken into his office for what appeared to be a cuddle. And Caleb had to say, that was pretty cute.

 

“I’m seducing you. It’s not cute, it’s very sexy.” Molly grumbled again, voice warped by the ever present purr he couldn’t seem to help, as he pushed the shirt off Caleb’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around the Human’s waist and leaned in again. “Look, you’re half naked.”

 

Exhaling through his nose Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly, who was more or less slumped onto Caleb, pinning him to the door. He ran a hand up and down the lean back beneath a loose shirt, and smiled at the shiver it caused. “Ja, I am.”

 

Caleb felt Molly’s long eyelashes against his neck as they fluttered shut. They both just stood there for a while, Caleb running long fingers up Molly’s back and down again, enjoying the soft skin and softer content sounds the Tiefling made. “Molly, I am very much enjoying this, but we’re in my office.”

 

Molly just hummed for a moment. “Are you blushing?”

 

“Probably.” Their relationship was hardly new, but Caleb still tended to blush when Molly decided to cuddle in public. Even closed and locked doors didn’t make much of a difference.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Caleb could feel the soft lips brushing his throat and the light scrape of jewlery on his skin as Molly spoke.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Molly. How was the seminar?”

 

Molly grumbled “Too long. Too far away.”

 

Caleb brought a hand up to Molly’s hair, scratching lightly and causing an increase in Happy-Molly noises. “But you loved it.”

 

“I did.” Molly admitted “I wish you were there though.”

 

“I wish I was too, but I had classes to teach, and so did you. Any aspiring actors jump out at you?”

 

Molly thought for a moment “Not yet.” he said “But I’m sure they will if they come here.”

 

“Mollymauk Tealeaf, the best Theatre Professor on the continent.”

 

“You know it.”

 

Somewhere along the ling Molly’s tail had wrapped around one of Caleb’s legs and stayed there.

 

“Now don’t take this the wrong way, Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb started, fingers still scratching lightly. Other hand rubbing delicate circles over a tight muscle in Molly’s lower back. “I’m very comfortable, but not very seduced.”

 

“Blasphemy.”

 

“Guilty.”

 

Molly exhaled through his nose and pulled back. Caleb made an involuntary unhappy noise in his throat at the loss of the warm Tiefling at his neck.

 

“I want to have sex.” Molly declared, blinking slowly, clearly tired. “But I’m not feeling terribly energetic.”

 

“We’ll be home in a few hours.” Caleb assured. “I’ll take care of you then, however you want.”

 

“Hmmm, no. Here please.” Molly pressed back up against Caleb. “Office hours are over, you always stay too late.”

 

“Seriously? Here, in my office, during school hours?” Caleb could best describe his general state around Molly as fondly exasperated.

 

Suddenly a little playful Molly, still slumped into Caleb, tilted his head up to nip sharply at the underside of Caleb’s jaw. “This floor is going to be completely abandoned in ten minutes and you know it.”

 

Caleb also had a terribly nasty habit of enabling his Tiefling. “Ja, that’s true.” he admitted “I thought you weren’t feeling very energetic?”

 

“I’m not. Sex doesn’t have to be energetic. It can be…y’know. Slow, and nice.”

 

Sighing and knowing he had been beaten with minimum effort once more he moved to gently kiss Molly’s forehead. “Couch?”

 

Molly’s tail lashed. “Desk.”

 

Molly was very clearly feeling long days of theatre seminars. He removed his clothes lazily, with very little flair. He puttered about, moving books and papers delicately from Caleb’s desk to safer areas. Despite the far from innocent intent, Caleb couldn’t help but smile a little at Molly’s lazy movements. Lilac scars shifting over the dense muscle of the Tiefling’s slim frame. Caleb habitually kept his blinds down, but a few rays of light were colliding with Molly’s horn jewelry, casting happy little colored spots of light across the carpet.

“How attached are you to your pants?”

 

Caleb blinked. He was still half dressed, leaning on the door. Molly, naked and despite his entirely peaceful posture, hard, was sitting on the desk, ankles crossed, looking content and sly all at once. “I’m not, really. Just enjoying the show.”

 

Molly snorted “Give me a few days and I’ll give you a show.”

 

Doing his best to not catch his dick in the zipper of his pants, Caleb eventually managed to step out of the puddle of dress pants on the floor, nearly tripping over his underwear as he shimmied them down his legs. Molly uncrossed his ankles to allow Caleb to step between his thighs. “Hmmm, there we are.”

 

Red eyes hooded and remarkably tender at the moment, Molly tilted his head up to kiss at Caleb’s throat. His arms taking a moment to wrap around Caleb’s waist.

 

Caleb dragged a hand slowly up a smooth purple thigh, sliding inward to tug softly at Molly’s cock. He could feel Molly’s breath catch, then a hot panting start at his throat. Caleb pulled back to finally kiss the Tiefling. Taking a moment to happily revel in the familiar mouth, and the familiar safety and comfort. Small moments like this always made Caleb unspeakably happy. Love welling in his stomach and chest at the slow glide of lips, and gentle twists of tongue. He enjoyed Molly in any way the Tiefling would allow, but he would confess a great fondness for slow and tender times like this, when they were both far more invested in emotions, physical release a mere bonus.

 

“Did you-”

 

Molly ate his words, spent another few minutes feeling Caleb warm and pliant before breaking apart with a sigh. “Of course. I’m needy and lonely not dumb.”

 

“You’re not needy.”

 

“I need you.” Molly was pouting. Caleb shifted to leave a soft kiss on his cheek. Their nudity and arousal was acceptable to Molly, but a cheek kiss made him flush a delightful shade of puce.

 

“I need you too.” Caleb muttered, smiling in a way that certainly felt goofy, but clearly wasn’t enough to break the equally dopey smile on Molly’s face.

 

“Well, necessities are always, by definition, needed.” Molly quipped, any actual humor bled out by the overtone of warmth in his voice. It made Caleb laugh softly anyway.

 

“Oil?”

 

“Promise me you’ll cuddle me while we do this.”

 

Caleb tilted his head, leaning in for another long, slow kiss. “Of course. That’s the best part.”

 

“Needy, remember?”

 

“We could just go home and cuddle.”

 

“Oh, we’re doing that too.” Molly pressed a small bottle into Caleb’s hand. The human immediately squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers and reaching down, gently fisting the Tieflings erection for a moment until it was slick and Molly was wiggling a bit, then moving down to slide two fingers inside.

 

“How do you want to…?” Caleb trailed off, wrist gently moving to pull his fingers in and out as Molly’s eyes fluttered closed again. He moved quickly onto a third finger, Molly so relaxed and pliant that he wasn’t even sure the Tiefling would notice if he kept adding more.

Molly hummed “I want to see your face.”

 

“Alright.” Caleb retrieved his fingers and added more lube, turning to his own cock and making sure it was slick enough before reaching out for Molly’s thighs and tugging his lower half off the desk as the Tiefling sprawled back on his arms, the tail reaching to wrap tightly around Caleb’s bicep.

 

Thankful for the leverage, Caleb shifted one thigh up over his hip, almost to the bottom of his ribs, another hand reaching down to cant Molly’s hips up just a bit further so he could slide in.

 

Caleb gripped tightly at one hip and leaned down, pressing his forehead to Molly’s chest and hearing his heartbeat thundering in the ribcage. Gently rolling his hips, Caleb felt Molly paw a bit at his own cock, trapped between their bodies. Shifting a bit so the talons wouldn’t need to scratch either of them to get at himself, Caleb shifted back to press in a bit harder.

 

The time passed quickly, and yet not at all. Caleb busied himself drowning in hot and soft and Molly. Molly, for his part, thriving under the gentle attention and grumbling halfheartedly when Caleb pulled away and made to wipe them both up.

 

Molly realized how tired he was halfway to the parking lot, arm slung around Caleb’s waist and tail brushing the back of the humans thighs, head tilted just so, to rest on Caleb’s bony shoulder without pinching nerves with his horns. Eyes slipping shut and distance passing without his notice. He remembered slinking into the seat.

 

And then he was waking up, tail and legs twisted up with Caleb and snuggled in as tight as he could, pillow jammed between his horns to sleep on his side. Molly didn’t know what time it was, but the sun was shining in spots he could see around the room. He could feel Frumpkin draped over his hip, and decided, fuck it. It was the weekend, and he was going to spend it snuggled and napping with two of his favorites beings ever.


End file.
